


Brotherly affection is overrated

by cuneifire (orphan_account)



Series: nothing but notes [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: It would be nice, England thought, if he could go a week without something like this.





	Brotherly affection is overrated

**Author's Note:**

> 'Atom Tan' by the Clash, this time.

“Are you  _ fucking  _ kidding me?” England shouts at the newspaper. “For the fiftieth time, already? Won’t these bloody wankers just  _ fucking  _ get the point already!”

He angrily pulls up the phone and punches in a number, watching the caller ring, ring, ring.

“Hello?”

“Ireland, you fucking shit!”

“Oh, it’s  _ you,”  _ His brother says with veritable disgust.

“Yeah, no shite,” England replies with, equally disdainful. “Why was there a crash in my bridge?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“Because I can bloody _see_ you, you fucking twat, you’re grinning at me with a big thumbs up from across the Thames!”

“Oh,” Ireland coughs, and then says, “Well, because I had a few too many bottles of Guinness and because fuck you, that’s why.”

England sighs. Sounds accurate enough.


End file.
